


Muse

by Delphi



Category: Arkham Horror (Card Game), Arkham Horror Files
Genre: Artists, Backstory, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: He laughs the first time João draws him. "I don't look like that."
Relationships: Calvin Wright/João (Arkham Horror Files)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Drabble Zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth, Challenge #213: _Eyes_.

He laughs the first time João draws him.

"I don't look like that."

Thankfully, João doesn't seem offended. He tilts his head, glancing appraisingly from Calvin to the stranger in his sketchbook. "Like what?"

_Like a person_ , Calvin nearly says, but he stops himself in time. "Handsome."

João pauses. His thumb brushes over the paper, smudging a shadow under a lower lip, and Calvin shivers with the knowledge of exactly how that feels.

"Who's the artist, me or you?"

"You, but—"

João sets down his pencil and reaches for him with a smile.

"Then I'll believe my eyes over yours."


End file.
